Boy Crazy
by MzCherii
Summary: On HiatusThe girls of Hogwarts are like any other girls in the world–boy crazy! Even when they try to hide it i.e., HGRW, we know it’s there. Why don’t you come on in and see the wacky ways of girls!
1. Ginny and Harry

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: The girls of Hogworts are like any other girls in the world–boy crazy! Even when they try to hide it (i.e., HG/ RW), we know it's there. Why don't you come on in and see the wacky ways of girls! Hint–The boys at the ten year reunion will find out; what will be the their reaction? How many of the girls wishes came true?

Boy Crazy

By NeverBeenFrenched

Chapter 1

_I want a tattoo that says 'I'm Harry Potter's Property,' right on my hip. What do you think, Hermione?_

**Your Joking right?**

_Nope!_

**You can't do that Ginny! Your only 13! Can we talk about something else besides boys?**

_Okay... What book were you reading in the common room at 3:00 in the morning? Before you transfigured it into notebook , I saw a little bit of that title–Did I really see you reading,‟His Magical Lips: A Sexy Romance,‟ or something? _

**No! You know what? Let's go back to boys okay? Merlin, You're such a busy body...**

_Harry, Harry, Harry! He's so fine–I want to make him mine! Who do you like?_

_Hey, do you like Harry too?_ :-(

**No! On both accounts! School is way to important to waste it on thinking about boys!**

_You know, Moine? If I didn't know you I'd think your gay... hahaha! ;-) But, I think you're in love with your 'book boys'! Are you in love with the star in 'His Magical Lips: A Sexy Romance.'? Come on admit it! You think he's sexy, You want to kiss him, You want to love him:-) I wonder if he looks like anyone we know? Maybe he has red hair..._

**Shut. Up. Ginny. **

**Anyway, Professor Lupin is a really cool teacher! **

_Don't try to change the subject, but yeah–He's cute, like Harry!_

**Is that all you think about! I was worried, but now I'm concerned!**

_Harry, Harry, Harry,__Harry, Harry!_

_Harry is so fine!_

_I wish he would be mine_

_Harry is so cool_

_When I look at him I drool_

_Harry is not boring_

_Colin is snoring_

_Harry is to please me_

_And, never leave me!_

_I like Harry!_

**Harry is really nice**

**But, I wouldn't look at him twice**

**He's not that hot**

**You must be smoking wiz-pot**

**Please find someone who likes you first**

**So, you can quench your boy thirst!**

_Meanie! He is hot! I like him, and that means he's perfect!_

McGonagall went down the rows looking at her extra credit transfiguration class of 3rd years and 4th years Gryffindors. It was homework helping today where the 4th's helped the 3rd 's with homework, by now they would be finished and probably passing notes. Time to collect, thought McGonagall, both homework and secrets notes. She grinned mentally, maybe she'd have some good gossip for the teacher lounge! She eyed a blushing Ginny, and an annoyed Hermione. What do we have here, She thought picking up their parchment that was obviously not homework. Well, well...

_wiz-pot: Wizard Pot, i.e. Like the muggle drug, but magical!_

_Author Note: Hello, this is going to 8-10 chapters, and it's also going to be about different couples! If you like you could suggest the a couple _**NOT **_listed here:_

**1. Ginny, age 13, likes Harry. ( Chapter 1)**

**2. Hermione, age 14, loves Ron. ( Next Chapter)**

**3. Lavender, age 16, loves Won-Won.**

**4. Pansy, age , loves Harry and Draco.**

**5. Cho, age 14, loves Cedric, but has a secret crush on Prof. Snape.**

**6. –You decide! **

_No slash please... Oh, and yes the boys in the end are going to find out! Please Review! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!_

P.S. This story is based on the notes me and my friend pass during church. I'm the only one who doesn't seem boy crazy, but I just have higher standards! They fall in love with anyone who cute and pays them a little attention... Merlin, it really drives me up the wall! Also, this story is going to be a soft T–only because my mom might want to read it...


	2. Hermione and Ron

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: The girls of Hogworts are like any other girls in the world–boy crazy! Even when they try to hide it (i.e., HG/ RW), we know it's there. Why don't you come on in and see the wacky ways of girls! Hint–The boys at the ten year reunion will find out; what will be the their reaction? How many of the girls wishes came true?

Boy Crazy

By NeverBeenFrenched

Chapter 2

_Is it just me or has Ron gotten hotter..._

**I know! I saw him without his T-shirt–his got some muscles!**

_You so lucky, Lavender! I'm one of his best friends, and I've never seen him without even a sock. I've been keeping it quiet that I like him... You'll keep my secret, right? Or, I'll be forced to tell the whole school what you did with Neville when you stole that "special" incense from Professor Trelawney's class room..._

**Oh, be quite! How did I know that was some sort of aphrodisiac! Ron has a stupid sense of humor, though. Guess what he said in Trelawney 's class.**

**I said to the Professor,"**** Oh, Professor, look! I think I've got an unaspected planet! Ooh, which one is that, Professor?"**

**She said,"**** It's Uranus, my dear."**

**Then Ron said, "****Can I have a look at Uranus too, Lavender?"**** Trelawney was really mad, so she gave us lots of home work!**

_Ron said that! Maybe he was flirting? Lucky ducky! I LOVE his sense of humor, not that I'd tell him that to save my life. I'm suppose to be the responsible one..._

_You had lots of homework? I had none in my class..._

**Uhhh... I have nothing else to say, Hermione...**

_Don't stop writing! Okay, I have something to ask you–which boy do you know has a great butt:-)_

**Obviously, it's tie between Neville and Ron. They have very...juicy booties. The kind of butts you can just grab! Oh la la! **

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe you said that! We might have the burn this paper..._

**Then there's Blaise! He has a very muscular butt. Then there's Cedric, I don't know how to explain his butt, but I think he has the spanking kind--very springy. :-) I don't know any of the boys in Ravenclaw... How about you?**

_We definitely have to burn this! Spanking! You have a dirty mind, Lavie!_

_The only butts I've ever noticed was Ron's-your right, it's juicy-, and Draco's- very flat-! Merlin, girl, do you go a round just checking out boy's butts!_

**I check out more then that, honey! But, anyway why do you like Ron so much? He's not mature, not very smart, moody, oblivious, and is scared of spiders. He just really–silly!**

_I know that! He's all that and more! Ron's protective, brave, charming, smart in the things I'm not, cheerful, and totally himself! I like him, and that means he's perfect!_

_--88--_

Lavender smiled at what Hermione had written. They were in the great hall for lunch, and it was almost time for double transfiguration. Harry and Ron were visiting Hagrid and would be coming soon to meet them to go to class.

"Oh! I have to go--I promised Parvati that I'd walk to class with her, see you later." Said Lavender.

"Okay, Lavender! Here you take the paper–burn it later!" Hermione smiled teasingly.

Lavender ran off to Parvati not noticing the paper that slipped out of her bag and getting lost in the crowed of students. Hermione too, didn't notice Madam Hooch subtly picking it up. And, nobody noticed the smile the professor had as she read it the piece of paper.

Madam Hooch grinned, maybe she'd have to save this note to show Ron and Hermione when they get married. They're so obvious! Well, well... Hmm... I'm gonna have some great gossip for the teachers lounge, maybe even beat Mcgonagall!

Lavender thought while she walked with Parvati,'Wait, She was looking at Draco's butt? She got some 'plaining to do...'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Yes, it's all going to be in notes! Hope you enjoyed this, and thanks to all the people who actually read and reviewed my little old story. Also to people who put me on alert, oron favorites. It felt really cool to know that you guys liked it:-)

I finally figured out formatting! Thank God, I was really confused...

Oh, I'm having tons of problems remembering verb tense, so if anyone would like to beta-- e-mail me!

Bye,

NeverBeenFrenched

Read and Review! PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!

Next:

**3. Pansy, age , loves Harry and Draco.**


End file.
